Percy Jackson and the Broken Oath (Fanfic)
by PoopiepoopeipooP
Summary: After Annabeth dumped Percy,Percy decides the accompany the Hunters of Artemis.But the Titans and Giants are rising again,and a battle changed Percy's life.


**A/N Hey Guys,WordWizard is my first time writing a ,I love Percy Jackson and this will most likely be a Pertemis fanfic.I'll start the chapter now….**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Percy or Thalia or any of his friends.(Excluding characters I make up)**

 **Percy's POV**

 **I trudged along the pedestrian walkway, clothes were in tatters,and boy,did I smell.I have't taken a shower in like,a week?Why you may ask,was I in such a bad state when I should be on a date with Annabeth or talking to my friends at camp…**

-Flashback-

 **I was walking along the beach at camp.I was in a really good the giant war,Annabeth and I decided to finish high school and go to college in New that wasn't the reason I was months of planning,I finally came up with a plan to propose to Annabeth.I left a note in her cabin telling her to come to the beach at noon."Remember the plan."I whispered to the were part of my plan to propose to ,I trained them for well over six months now,and I do hope my hard work was worth it.**

 **I waited at the beach until half past twelve,but still no sign of my Wise Girl.I was kinda worried,so I decided to look for her.I went up to the Big House and asked Chiron if he has seen Annabeth. "Annabeth?Architecture school should have ended."I enrolled in an architecture school,because it was her dream to become an two o'clock came and went,I called for a taxi and went to New York to look for Annabeth.**

 **I got off in front of Annabeth's school and was about to go in when I saw her with a boy I didn't know come out didn't notice me, and then she kissed the boy.I felt my heart shatter when she kissed him."A-Annabeth?"I yelped and looked at me."P-Percy?What are y-you d-doing here?"I felt a white-hot lump of anger exand inside me and I the fire hydrants on the street exploded and water spewed flood I caused swept away cars,people,and even destroyed houses."P-Percy, stop,p-please."Annabeth boy she was with looked at me in awe.I glared at Annabeth."So be it."I said in a steely calm voice,and I stopped the flood."P-Percy…"I ignored her and I stormed away.**

 **-** Flashback Ending-

 **So that's how I ended up alone,living on the streets while fending off monsters.I know,I lost my temper and trashed a street,and I did regret it.I can't believe all I've done for Annabeth and me,she cheated on me.** She just kissed him. **I told I just couldn't take it.I haven't dated before,but from what I know,kissing someone else while you were dating someone else is technically cheating.**

 **Suddenly,a monster popped out from behind a tree.I sighed and I drew monster was a lunged at me and I slashed upwards with Riptide.I had been fighting off hordes of monsters,so a lone Dracaena wasn't a match for I noticed some shadows behind other trees and I knew I was in a trap.**

 **I cursed and drew my might be surprised,but I'm quite good at a bow months of monster hunting,I managed to improve my skill with a bow a if on cue,a huge horde of Dracaena jumped out from the shadows and attacked.**

 **I shot some of the monsters down with my bow,then I took Riptide out and yelled.I spun in a 360-degree spin and killed a bunch of I took out one of my water ballons and lobbed it at a might be thinking:** Huh?A water balloon?How can that kill a monster? **Well,my friends,as a son of Poseidon,anything that contains water can be used as a weapon.I made a fist with my left hand and the water balloon exploded,vaporizing quite a few confused Dracaena.I turned to the last few and was about to charge them when silver arrows pecked them in the head.**

 **As soon I saw the arrows,I ran like crazy.I ran for like five seconds when a I tripped on something and fell into a deep pit."Damn"I cursed,as a dozen girls in silver clothes down at me."Hey."**

 **A teenage girl about 18 years old stared at me and gasped."Percy?"I looked up and saw my cousin, glared at me and I felt the air around me cackle with electricity."Shi-"I didn't get to finish when a lightning bolt struck me."Where have you been?"She yelled,as I sat up in my little pit."Uh,away?"I laughed.I felt the air cackle again and braced myself when a feminine voice said"That is enough."I looked up again to see a girl with auburn hair and silver eyes."Perseus Jackson."She frowned.**

 **A few girls got me out of the pit and sniggered."What?"I demanded."You smell"One of the girls laughed and high-fived the other girls."Perseus Jackson,you have made you father very worried." Artemis said with a stern tone."Where have you been,Kelp Head?"Thalia yelled."Nice to see you,Pinecone Face."She glared at me and was about to retaliate when Artemis stopped her. "Perseus,I need you to come with me to other gods must know that you are okay." Artemis commanded."I don't have a choice,do I?"I shrugged and Artemis smiled."You don't."And she snapped her fingers,teleporting us to Olympus.**

 **The gods were arguing when we got stopped when Artemis and I appeared in front of Zeus' throne."Percy!"My father exclaimed,and he hugged."Where have you been?You went missing for thought it was Hera,but she said she didn't,so….."I grinned and replied. "I just went away to…clear my mind."I saw Athena did Hermes."Perseus,next time,try not to wreck an entire street."Dad patted me on my back and he went back to his throne."So may I leave now?"I waved his hand snapped her fingers and teleported us back to the Hunter's camp.**


End file.
